


What did you do with Gamzee?

by Sollypoo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feferi Peixes - Freeform, Gamzee Makara (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Nepeta Leijon - Freeform, also in case anyone didn't know sollux has Vitiligo, also rated m for future chapters, and heterochromia, so ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollypoo/pseuds/Sollypoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Eric Daniel Ezekiel Ampora, you always thought it sounded too formal going by two first names, so you’ve made a combination of the two, to which the outcome is, Eridan. So your name is Eridan Ampora and you are incredibly annoyed right now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know the title doesn't make much sense, Gamzee is honestly probably never even going to be mentioned ever again. I just honestly couldn't think of anything better, I'm actually rather proud of this fic though. I've written tons but never published anything so eh, here's my first fic on this site!

Your name is Eric Daniel Ezekiel Ampora, you always thought it sounded too formal going by two first names, so you’ve made a combination of the two, to which the outcome is, Eridan. So your name is Eridan Ampora and you are incredibly annoyed right now.

The sun is shining bright onto the lids of your eyes and it feels like the fiery burning hell that it is. It’s 7:00 AM on a dark and dreary Monday morning and of course you have school. You are 17 years old and attend Chesterhive High School, you just began your Senior year there. In fact it was a miracle that you did, you were almost held back last year, and the one before that, due to your terrible skills in math. Really to make better analogy it would be safe to say lack of skill. Most graduate at the age of 17 or 18, however, you have been held back before, in junior high you had to repeat a grade twice. And it’s a wonder how you made it past Freshmen year and Junior year with just the threats the school gave you about almost being flunked.

But yet you did it, and you’d like to say your proud but you aren’t, what’s to be proud of? You do math at…hell maybe a 5th grade level! That’s nothing to be proud of.

You are good in other subjects, however; history, language arts class, gym, various fine arts courses and even science. You’ve kept straight A’s in them all. Well most of the time, you are very good with experiments and gathering data in science but once they begin to throw math into it you really freaks out. You’ve always gotten 95′s-100% on science tests until that part comes around, like it does every year. Then your grades really begin to drop. It’s not hard to bring them back up, but it fucks your grade for that quarter.

You are especially dreading today, because of course of all classes you could have a test in, you have a test in math. Your stomach is aching with anxiety about it, you try and reassure yourself, telling yourself it’s only the beginning of the year and you can get it back up. But who are you kidding? You can’t, you’ve always kept straight D’s and F’s in math, the only way you made it out of Junior year last year was because you happened to find the answer key online and cheated on the test. Yes that’s who you are, Eridan Ampora, a dumb, dirty-rotten cheater.

You pull yourself out of bed and head off to the bathroom, you look in the mirror, god you look tired, you are, you’re always tired. Your hair is a mess as well, long ginger and brunette strands falling down your forehead and over your eyes. You grab your comb off the sink and walk over to the shower, you mess with the knobs until it’s at a comfortable temperature, well to you at least. You’ve always been known to take rather cold showers, your older brother, however, didn’t seem to question you much about it. Seeing as how there was always hot water left for him.

You step into the shower and are already over come with exhaustion, normally on your more depressed days you can at least find the energy to stand in the shower but looks like today is different, so you get pitiful. You don’t just sit, you lay down in the tub of the shower and let the water rinse over you.

You lay down for a good 15 minutes then pick yourself back up, quickly rubbing your under arms with hand soap and using the left over suds on your hair.

You rinse it out and quickly drag the tines of your brush through nothing but your bangs. You don’t really have the energy to brush your whole head, though your going to regret it, your hair is curly and long so it’s going to be painful to comb after going a while without doing so. You step out of the shower and don’t even bother putting on a towel, you know there wouldn’t be much a point in putting one on. Your father has already left for work and your older brother doesn’t have his classes until noon, so he’s still sleeping like a rock. You decide just to let your self air dry.

You walk out of the bathroom, careful when passing your brother’s room, and enter your room again. You open the closet and pull out a random assortment of clothing, a black t-shirt and some navy blue skinny jeans was your pick. You pull out a pair a fresh underwear from the dresser and put those on, after that shortly follow your jeans and your t-shirt, finally you put on a pair a thick lensed glasses, with big black frames.

You exit your room and head to the kitchen, you look through the pantries and fridge but find nothing of interest, so you grab a bag of chips, you realize it’s not the most nutritious breakfast but it’s your breakfast.

You check the time, 7:38 AM, you stuff the bag of chips into your messenger tote, probably crushing them, and decide to head off, if you leave now you can make it to school on time and won’t have to deal with the annoying people on your bus. You head out the door, shutting it behind you, and begin walking.

You see a drop of water on the one of your lenses and it begins to get heavier and more frequent. Oh great, rain. Of course it’s raining, just a way to make this day better, right? You reach into your bag and pull out a scarf, wrapping it around your neck and the back of your head.

By the time you actually get to school it’s pouring and they’ve taken everyone from the courtyard into the cafeteria, and you of course are completely soaked. You take a seat at a table where no one else was and whip out your phone, checking the time. It’s about 3 minutes before the bell should ring, dismissing you to homeroom. You decide once the bell rings you’d get a hall pass and run your head under the hand dryer in the restroom, that should help a bit.

The bell rings and you did just as you’d planned, you ran your head under the hand dryer and that got you a bit dryer, you begin to head back to your homeroom. Once there you take your seat and are immediately greeted by one of your classmates.

“Hey Eric! Why are you all wet? Fall in the fish bowl? Hehe” a short black haired Asian girl greets you, her name was Naomi Lejion, however you called her, Nep. You don’t really know where you got this name from, she loves cats and you thought it sounded like a cat name so…That’s what she was dubbed as.

“Yeah hey, Nep. Look you know-w not ta call me that name, I don’t like it” You are trying to scold her but it’s hard, she’s not the type of person you’d scold in the first place, she’s cute and innocent, but you don’t doubt for a second that she could rip your eyes out. You and her aren't exactly friends, but you can tolerate her so she’s not the worst person to have around.

“Yeah I know that! I just like teasing you grumpy glasses!” She flicks the frame of your glasses and it startles the hell out of you, but once again you can’t bring yourself to snap at her. So you just smile a bit.

“Yeah, Nep look I need ta look ov-ver my notes, I got a huge fuckin test in math today. So please just let me be for a bit w-will ya?” This time you actually show some annoyance, your head is starting to hurt and you don’t even have this test for another 5 periods, then again it is like you to worry about something way before it actually happens. You pull out your math notes and see Nep returning to her seat, you thank god, yes she’s cute and always perky and bright eyed but she can unintentionally get a little annoying with all the optimism she has.

You’ve read over every corrected homework sheet, every badly done test marked up with the brightest fucking red you’ve ever seen, every lesson guide, Honestly none of it makes any sense, you can already tell your going to fail. You look at the clock and begin to put your notes away, just as you do the bell rings and everyone rushes from their seat to the door, you honestly never understand why people rush out of their classes, maybe if it was 8th period you’d understand but no, it’s always in the morning, are they excited to go to a new room in a new hell? You always take your time walking out the door, waiting until the bunch has squeezed through and you can comfortably get out the door without being crushed to death.

Your first hour class is science, you actually like science, in fact it’s safe to say it’s your favorite class, even when the math part of it kicks in.

You take your seat by the window, looking out of it and waiting for class to start. You start to daydream of you actually passing that test today, it makes you so happy thinking of such a thing, you know deep in the back of your mind that you won’t pass, but it’s nice to dream of it, however, your dreaming is interrupted by a loud slam on the desk next to you, this causes you to jump and shriek a little higher than you would have liked, you hear a low chuckle, not the one your used to, the one low chuckle that belonged to a Gamzee Makara, yes, Gamzee. You’ve always wondered what kind of name that was, the kid had a weird interest in clowns, so you guessed it sounded like a clown name? But that couldn’t have actually been what his parents named him. No this laugh was different, it was low but all too high at the same time, it was raspy and nasally and annoying. You turn and see an unfamiliar face.

This face belonged to a short brunette haired boy with multicolored skin. You assumed he had some sort of pigment disorder, you remember seeing something about it online but can’t quite remember the name for it. He was wearing a pair of glasses with bi-colored frames, one side blue, one side red. You couldn’t quite make out his clothing but you notice him wearing a t-shirt that said “Gemini Club” on it. He has the worst smirk plastered on his face, it’s really quite disgusting, toothy and smug, you can see he has braces, matching the color of his glasses.

“thorry to interrupt your little wet dream buddy” That statement is followed by another gross chuckle, he is an obvious douche just from what he’s already said, and it’s only been one sentence.

“’Scuse me? W-who are you and w-what did you do w-with Gam? He may not a’ been the best but at least he w-was good entertainment” You try to stand your ground, giving off an annoyed tone, yes Gamzee caused trouble but at least he was better mannered than this guy.

“How thould I know what happened to your little friend, I juth moved here pal” So he’s new to the school hm? Explains why you haven’t see him before. That doesn’t explain what happened to Gamzee though, however, you suppose since he caused so much trouble in all of his classes the school finally got tired of him and he was expelled or moved to the class for “delinquent kids”.

“Right, w-well just mind your ow-wn business ‘right?” You turn away, crossing your arms.

A few minutes go by and he taps your shoulder, you turn towards him, a face of utter disgust being displayed.

“W-what?” You try to sound as annoyed and smug as you can, adding a bit of an eye roll for dramatic effect.

“By the way, name?” He asks you with his hand still on your shoulder.

“Um…Eridan, my name is Eridan.” You sound almost shy, you get a better look at his eyes through the thin lenses, they are…actually…really nice, one of his eyes is a beautiful sapphire blue and the other seems to be a dingy reddish-brown. They’re making you a little nervous.

“I-It’s more of a nickname…a-actually” His eyes really are fucking you up, their staring into your soul like bright cutting lasers.

“Well if we’re giving eath other nicknameth, I’m, Thollux” His lisp is almost insufferable, but you assume he said, Sollux. Now that’s a name you never thought you’d hear, your going to have to ask him about it some time but right now you can’t, the teacher just walked in and she’s a tough cookie, so it’s best you not talk to anyone in her presence.

You take another look at the clock, it’s only 3 minutes into first period, but it’s felt like centuries. Ugh, it’s going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2 because I'm creative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey chapter 2! Sorry it's kinda short, I hope you enjoy it anyways. Thanks for reading.

You've now been stuck in this room for a whole 45 minutes, you look over the clock and it should only be a minute or so until the bell rings, so until then you sit quietly, not really caring what going on in the class and fiddling with your pencil.

Finally the bell rings, it’s about time it does too, you have such a short fuse today, even in the class you enjoy. Once again you wait until everyone leaves the room, but there’s one person who won’t get their lazy ass up, instead he sits there, smirking at you.

“Aren't you going to leav-ve?” Once again he’s annoying you to no bounds, you’re always the last out and the last in, that’s the way it’s always been and that’s the way you like it.

“Eheheheh, after you’’ Ugh god he’s smug, and there’s that disgusting chuckle of his back to haunt you. But you decide to take his offer and get up to leave the room, however, this doesn't stop him from staying hot on your trail and you get the strange sensation that he’s staring at your ass. But you decide to dismiss it and and walk faster.

Classes after classes pass until it’s time for lunch, once again you take a seat at a table where no one else really sits and do nothing but push around fruit salad with a spork, you continue doing this until you feel the table move a little, you look over and see a familiar face.

“Hey Eridan! Why aren't you eating? You didn’t get much, do you want my burger?” It’s your friend Felicity Peixes, you call her Fef, you don’t why, but it seemed like it’d fit. She has long dark brunette hair twisted into tight shiny curls, tanned skin, and a rather nice body.

“No thanks, Fef i’m good w-with w-what I hav-ve” Honestly you are hungry but your stomach hurts way to bad to eat anything, if you tried you know you’d throw it up. And you don’t really like her food, she’s a vegetarian, the whole veggie burger, tofu turkey type. She’s been your best friend since the 3rd grade and you just never got used to the way she eats.

“Oh if you say so, so did you study for your test today?” How’d she know you had a test? She’s in Advanced math, but then again getting bad grade after bad grade really fucked you up so you guys would always talk late at night until you felt better, maybe you had a slip of the tongue and told her about your test. 

“Yeah I studied, but it’s not ‘gunna make a difference, I’m an idiot, Fef.” You know she doesn't like it when you say things like that about your self, but at this moment you don’t really care.

“Now, Eridan Ampora! That’s ridiculous! You’re one of the smartest people I know! Just because your not the best at math doesn't mean anything.” Yeah she’s said that before, you always thought it was so sweet how she always tried to convince you of anything other than the truth, since you don’t feel like putting up a fight you put on a fake smile and agree with her.

“Yeah...W-well I’ll...Try my best!” If she believes that it’d be the death of you.

“Hmm...Yeah alright...Well good luck!” You can’t tell whether she actually believed you or if she just doesn't want to put up a fight either, you decide to let it be. 

At long last the bell rings, dismissing all students for 6th period or as you call it, hell. Math is your 6th period and it’s horrible, the teacher is an old woman who dresses as if she thinks she’s the same age as her students, she wears a think perfume that makes it hard for you to breathe and every time she walks you hear the loud and bothersome clicks of her high heeled boots, she’s a little ditsy so you can’t tell whether she doesn't like you because of your bad grades or if she doesn't like you because every time she walks past you, you make some kind of horrible face, it’s not your fault, you’re just being asphyxiated by her horrible perfume, people tend to make unattractive faces when their being choked.

You make your way to your locker, opening it and pulling out a pile of books and notepads. You take a deep sigh and close the door, re-locking it. Ugh...Here we go.

You make your way down the hall, the knot in your stomach growing tighter, and the smell of lavender perfume growing stronger, you’re even beginning to grow dizzy. God you are absolutely terrified, you always are walking into that class. You finally reach the room and walk through the door, you take a quick surveillance of the room and. Oh great.

Once again you are greeted by a toothy grinned brace face, he looks even smugger than he did before, full of such undeserved self confidence.

You’d assumed since you've made it to 4th hour without him you were in the clear of having nothing but science together, looks like you were mistaken. God now your really dreading math class, even more so than usual.

You take a deep breath and decide to suck it up. Honestly you don’t know why you don’t like him, but then again he didn't exactly make a good first impression. 

“Well, fan’thy meeting you here, hm?” You never thought you’d hear anyone sound more sarcastic than he does right now.

You take a seat next to him, setting your things under the desk. You turn the other direction because once again you’re getting the odd feeling that he’s staring at you. He is.

“Can I help you?”

“Eheh, nope. Good luck on that te’th”

Ugh his stupid chuckle. It’s disgusts you on so many levels. And how did he know about the test if he’s just started today? God this kid is on top of things.

“R-Right...Thanks..”

That pain in your stomach grows worse, at least he made you forget about it for a moment, sadly that moment did not last very long. You begin to hear loud clicks on tile floor. Which means your teacher is either right outside the door, or 15 miles away. Either way time to fail once again. The clicks get louder and the smell of lavender grows strong and nauseating until you can’t take it anymore, she’s here ready to set a paper hell in front of your face only to cover it in a fiery burning pen.

“Alright class, as you all know today we have our first test of the semester” She walks behind her desk and pulls out a short stack of papers, she begins walking around the room, handing a paper to each student in the class before finally reaching you in the back. You look down at the sheet, taking a deep breath.

“Alright class you may begin, if I hear any talking during the test, whether you are finished or not, your test will be taken and you will receive a zero.” She returns to her desk and you stare down at your paper, almost unable to start, you’re too scared at what the outcome might be, but you know you have to begin some day, so you pick up your pencil and begin writing.

Problem after problem, somehow becoming more difficult with the next. You take a short break and take a subtle look at Sollux’s paper, you had no intentions of copying him, you just wanted to see where he was at and your surprised to discover he’s almost done! A far as you can tell he’s got a problem left, God this kid is really, really on top of things. Just as you’re returning to your own paper he gets up and walks to the front desk, handing his test to the teacher and returning to his seat.

You hurriedly try to finish your test, seeing as how class will be over soon. But just as you reach your last problem the bell rings and everyone begins to gather their materials, you quickly just write a “5″ on the final problem and turn it in, grabbing your messenger and heading out the door.

You almost run trying to get to your next class when you’re stopped by a hand grabbing your arm. Once again you shriek at a louder frequency than you would have liked. You turn and notice it’s the same boy from before.

“W-what do you w-want? Other than to make me late for my next class.”

“You got like the fir’th five que’thions wrong.” He’s mocking you, of course you missed five, hell you probably missed every last question on the test! What makes him think he can call you out for it? And what gives him the right to stare at your paper?! You swat his hand away and carry onto your next class trying to forget about him. 

You only had two periods left but through both of them you can’t get him out of your mind, he really gets under your skin. And you've been wondering what he got on the test.


	3. What a tool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, i have no idea if any of you even still like this story but cronus is in this chapter.

You finally get home. well actually it you don't finally get home, you’ve been home, for quite awhile now actually.

Yes you got home at about 4:30 and directly went to lay down in your bed, in complete silence, complete darkness, and complete despair. You obviously aren’t the happiest of individuals right now.

You know you’ve failed that test, you can feel that you’ve failed it and you wouldn’t expect otherwise, so instead of having hope and optimism you take your dire fate and you accept it. So hence wise you lay in your bed, hair a mess from the morning downpour, clothes wrinkled and barely hanging over weak exhausted shoulders and loose, bony hips and what do you do? Well you cry, yes that’s right, you decide to become a total pitiful moping mess and start sobbing up a storm into the comforters and pillows of your twin size mattress.

You’d be so incredibly glad to continue this array of tears and frothy drool seeping out the corner of your mouth but you are so rudely interrupted by a knock at your bedroom door. You really wouldn’t prefer to speak to anyone as of late and you have a bad feelings that it’s your father.   
Sure you looked up to your father in an odd way, he was a businessman normally got things done quickly, he was very strong and forceful when it came to things, anything really, he was just the type of man you came to for absolutely no bullshit. However, though you did look up to him you also feared him, he enjoyed his drinks, a bit to an unreasonable extent, and you’d be lying if you said he didn’t enjoy a crisply rolled cigar along with his ginger and rum. Yeah you’re dad was a bit of an ass but you always told yourself “no one is perfect right?” so you continued to look up to him, hoping one day you could forget all the bullshit you went through in school and become successful like he was.

Whilst contemplating your father and how you wish you’d just all and about become him, you hear another knock at the door. Clearly whoever it is, they aren’t leaving you any time soon. You sit up in your bed, wiping your eyes and nose onto your sleeve, yes gross you know, but who was watching? Once you’ve done so you’re greeted with a rather welcome aroma, perhaps it isn’t your father.

“Ay, kiddo. You aw-vke in there?”

Yep it most definitely is not your father. You’d recognize that stutter ever so similar to yours anywhere. It’s your older brother, Cronus. Once again another weird name, at least this one has an origin, however, your father had always been a geek for mythology and he’d always throw punches and kicks at, Cronus about how he named him after a powerful man, a god, but of course instead of a powerful man, he got...Well, Cronus. Sure, he really wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, nor was he the best with women, then again none of you were, must be some kind of gene. But he was there for you, he was one of those big brothers you’d see on T.V. but you know...in real life.

“Uh...Yeah i’m here, Cro, i’m up” You manage to clearly pronounce some few words without a stutter or an upset hiccup, you knew he’d find out you were crying, but you decided it was best if he didn’t find out on the spot.

“Can I come in, ‘Cap? I brought ya’ fav-vworite’’

“Yeah...you can come on in if ya’ w-want” Once he was given the permission he slowly pushed open the door, the aroma of cheap chocolate cologne growing stronger along with the heavenly scent of lo mein noodles and salmon. He really did bring your favorite.

“Hey, clydesdale. I heard ya’ had some kinda bullshit math test of w-wvhate-wver today. And look I know you ain’t the best at math so figured i’d cheer my lil’ twerp up, huh?” You smile at that comment, gosh if he wasn’t the perfect 60’s older brother stereotype you don’t know what was. He steps over to you and you kindly scoot over, giving him room to sit down on your bed. He hands you a plastic take-out container and a pair of chopsticks.

“Ya’ bitchy teach get in your ass?” He asks, setting the brown paper bag aside, it doesn’t look like he got himself anything to eat.

“Nah, not today...Guess she w-was too busy too ev-ven notice I w-was there” You say as you begin to twirl your chopsticks in a collection of noodles, picking them up and bringing them to your mouth.

“W-Wvell hey that’s better than normal right, kiddo?” He nudges your shoulder and you knew you had to have some sort of reaction so you simply just force a face smile, letting out a soft laugh.

“Yeah I guess you’re right’’

“So...Anythin’ else interestin’ happen at school today, chief?’’

God, you don't know how to answer that question. What are you supposed to say, some new douche handle stared at you all day? That really doesn’t sound the best, you thought for a good moment, continuing to stuff your mouth with noodles to avoid an answer, and though, Cronus is one of the few people you’d never lie to well...there’s a first for everything. So no you don't tell him about, Sollux or actually missing the class clown, instead you just look up to him, face still full of fish and noodles and nod a simple “no”. He only replies with a shrug before he begins to speak again.

“Eh alright then, w-wvell hey tomorrov-wv vw-will be bette-...hold on” He’s interrupted by a soft buzz, he pulls his phone out of his back pocket and quickly springs up from your bed spread, jogging towards the door.

“Hey, sorry to cut it short but I gotta scram, kid.” And with that he’s gone, well not instantly, you can hear him in the bathroom next to your bedroom, he’s probably fixing his hair and changing his shirt, most likely because he’s off to try and flirt with some girl somewhere. Oh well, you wish him luck.

Your meal is soon interrupted by the own buzzing of your phone, you take your device out of your pocket and see you got a text. It’s from Felicity.

“Heeeeey grumpy glasses! :3 I just wanted to tell you i reeeeeeeally hope you aren’t all bummed out about that test! You’re super smart and if you want to, over the weekend you and I can go shopping! My treat~! Okay see you later eri!!” 

Every text you get from her is so cute, it’s almost sickening honestly. But you really do like her, she’d always been a good friend to you and you always knew that in the end she’d make you feel so much better.

Your phone buzzes again.

“By the way some guy who said he knows you asked me for your number today :/c I don't remember his name though!!”

Oh great, now the bastard wants your phone number. What a tool.


End file.
